


Taipei: January 2018

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Almost 2 years after their first kiss, Otabek and Yuri are back in Taipei and trying something new. Again.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Taipei: January 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rope
> 
> For the first kiss: [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855079)
> 
> Rana took her time with this one -- betas always make it better. 💖

Breakfast in bed was something only indulged in in a hotel room and then only on special occasions. In Otabek’s opinion, Yuri traveling halfway around the world to Taipei right after the European Championships absolutely qualified. Yuri made it to the podium this year, a step higher than Victor, so he wasn’t even complaining about his silver. Not that he should be; no one was going to top Crispino’s free skate that night. 

The jetlag between Russia and Taiwan was horrible, but the only way to beat it was to push through it. Otabek bribed Yuri with coffee and sugar into at least sitting up and managed to get some real food into him before he was completely conscious. With the plates nearly empty, Yuri was looking almost awake, and as Otabek stuffed the last piece of the pastry in his own mouth, Yuri pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you skate yesterday.”

“I thought you said you watched the replays while waiting for your luggage,” Otabek teased as he moved the tray to the table, stripped off his t-shirt and crawled back onto the bed, debating whether to shed his pyjama pants while he was up. “I’m surprised you’re here at all. I thought you’d be resting for the Olympics.” 

“I can rest here with you,” Yuri said, manhandling Otabek onto his back in the middle of the bed.

Otabek grinned as Yuri settled on top of him. “This isn’t resting, Yuri.”

Yuri smirked, but his gaze softened as he said, “You remember what happened the last time we were here?”

“Like it was yesterday.” It was almost two years ago, the last time 4C had been in Taipei, and it had been just a kiss—a few kisses—but first times are always memorable.

“Wanna make new memories?” 

The free skate wasn’t until tomorrow and practice wasn’t until later in the afternoon, so just after ordering breakfast, Otabek had warned his coach he wouldn’t be answering his door before lunchtime. The raised eyebrow emoji he received after sharing the information that Yuri was here had been both an acknowledgement and a reminder—he was to save his energy for the ice.

“Do you have something specific in mind?” Otabek asked.

Yuri’s teasing expression faded as he nodded, then he rolled off of Otabek to dig into his suitcase. Otabek followed with his gaze, appreciating how Yuri’s sleep shorts let him admire the shift of muscles in Yuri’s long thighs, his shoulders, his beautiful back, until he saw Yuri pulling out a length of dark green rope from around the edges of the bag, the quality instantly recognizable.

“You went shopping in Japan,” Otabek said, sitting up as Yuri perched on the edge of the bed. Yuri looked...not quite nervous, but there was an edge of anxiety in his stillness and the way he wouldn’t hold Otabek’s gaze. This was important to him. “How long have you been thinking about this?” 

“A while. I was researching ways to photograph you naked while tricking you into thinking it was artistic.” Yuri sent him a leer and Otabek snorted a laugh. Then Yuri turned serious again and started to run the rope through his hands. It was narrow enough that he could thread it easily through his fingers. It looked really soft. 

“The full body bindings don’t really do it for me,” Yuri said then glanced up, obviously looking for an opinion. Otabek shrugged. He appreciated the artistry, the care required in shibari, but it wasn’t on his to-do list. He wasn’t opposed though, and Yuri obviously found something of interest. 

“Hands and wrists however...” Yuri continued, focusing on the rope again. “Feet and ankles. Maybe the lower leg or forearm. I think those could be possibilities.” 

They were also very specific and related to items which _were_ on Otabek’s list. “Tied to something?” 

“Not necessarily.” This time when Yuri raised his gaze to meet Otabek’s, he held it. “But I’m open to suggestions.” 

Otabek glanced down at Yuri’s hands again, the rope now wrapped in a loose coil around Yuri’s wrist and hand, and the colour beautiful against Yuri’s skin. He was starting to see the appeal. “You or me?” 

“You! Absolutely you. Could you see me tied down to anything? Don’t answer that.” 

Otabek tried to rein in his grin. That answer was too fast, too adamant; he was going to put that away for later. “So we come back to the question: what do you have in mind?”

“A simple tie today. Wrists only. And I’d like to take a picture.” The trepidation must have shown on Otabek’s face because Yuri was quick to add, “Of your hands. Just the rope and your hands. “ 

“And once the picture is taken?”

Now Yuri met his gaze full on, his eyes full of heat and promise. “Then I’m going to kiss you until you come.” 

Otabek laughed. He knew Yuri better than that, and Yuri knew exactly what had caused the amusement so he continued his explanation in a huff, “That’s all you let me do the day before the free skate last time, that’s all we’re doing this time.”

“Except this time you want me tied up and naked,” Otabek pointed out. 

“Yeah. I’m not an idiot,” Yuri said, leering again, yet still trying to pout at the same time.

Otabek couldn’t help laughing again, the love he felt for Yuri overflowing and having to be expressed somehow. He knew he was still grinning, but he was completely serious when he offered Yuri his wrists and said, “I’m all yours.” 

He suddenly had two arms full of beautiful boy as well as the breath knocked out of him as he hit the bed under the force of Yuri’s lunge. Breathing was overrated anyway. Yuri’s tongue slipping between his lips to taste and tease was far more of an imperative to Otabek’s life than boring old oxygen. 

“You changing the program, Yura?” Otabek asked when Yuri moved his kisses to Otabek’s jaw.

“No,” Yuri said against his skin. “But you’re too fucking sexy when you laugh. Call it a warmup.” 

Otabek could go along with that. He buried his fingers in Yuri’s hair and wrapped his other arm around Yuri’s back to pull him even closer and into another kiss. Yuri sank into this one with his full body, his weight settling against Otabek’s chest and his pelvis pressing rhythmically against Otabek’s hip in time with the motion of their mouths. He traced his fingers over Otabek’s jaw, neck and collarbones as Otabek stroked along his spine and encouraged his movements with a finger-splayed grip on his ass. Then Yuri made a frustrated sound, grabbed Otabek’s hands and pinned them over his head. “This is why I need the rope! You start touching me and I forget all about the plan. Don’t. Move.”

Yuri rolled off the bed again and Otabek didn’t move. The rush when Yuri gripped his wrists was exactly why Otabek had been researching bondage, restraints and, very recently, submission. He liked it when Yuri moved him, put him in the exact position that Yuri wanted. He liked staying there, wouldn’t mind being held there. However, putting a name to some of the feelings he’d experienced in the past year had been disconcerting; he needed to figure out a few more things before talking to Yuri about it. Today might be a good chance to explore a bit.

“Now I need you to move so I can get at your hands.” 

He could tell Yuri was waiting for him to complain or to tease somehow, but Otabek wanted to keep the gentle buzz that the submission to his own inclinations had produced. “One-eighty?” he asked, looking for clarity on where exactly Yuri wanted him. 

“One-fifty,” Yuri said, pulling the covers away from the foot of the bed. “Hands on the corner.”

Otabek pivoted on one hip, stretching out again with his hands over his head. Then Yuri touched him, arranged him precisely, and Otabek felt that rush again. This time he rode it, trying not to think of anything other than the sensations. The rope wasn’t as soft as it looked, but the faint scratchiness was a grounding contrast to the softness of Yuri’s fingers. His wrists were crossed and Otabek could tell the binding was far from simple, but it didn’t take long before Yuri picked up his phone. Then a new thought floated up: he wanted Yuri’s picture to be perfect. 

“No, relax them. Just…” Yuri pressed his fingertips into Otabek’s palms and it was like cutting a string. All the gathering tension evaporated. “Yeah. Perfect, Beka.” Yuri continued to brush his palms, his fingers, gently shaping them into what he wanted to see; occasionally tracing down his arm or around the rope at his wrists, which Otabek could tell was just for Yuri’s own pleasure. It was all for Yuri’s pleasure, and Otabek started to feel light-headed with the certainty that all he had to do was be there. 

The sensation of Yuri’s fingers slid down his arm, over his bicep, and there was a thud which might have been Yuri’s phone as it hit the carpet judging by Yuri’s soft, “Fuck it,” as he eased onto the bed beside Otabek. Otabek opened his eyes, his lids not really heavy, but everything in him seemed to want to move slowly. 

“Oh, wow,” Yuri whispered, his gaze running over Otabek’s face. Otabek wanted to be kissed, must have let that show in some way, because Yuri’s gaze focused on Otabek’s mouth and he slowly bent toward it. To anyone who hadn’t kissed Yuri on a regular basis, the kiss could be called tender and careful, but Otabek could tell Yuri was being tentative and that wasn’t good. Otabek took a deep breath, centering himself back in his body, then pushed up firmly against Yuri’s lips.

Yuri leaned into the kiss like a sigh. It was still achingly tender, but Yuri had made his goal clear and he was obviously ready to work his way toward it now that he seemed more comfortable with Otabek’s state of mind. They would have to talk before the next time Otabek let himself experiment with this, because even most of the way back, he was still focused on sensation and Yuri’s kisses took on an intensity that had him gasping.

There was a question in Yuri’s eyes when he pulled away from the kiss, and Otabek nodded in agreement. He had no idea what Yuri was looking for—reassurance, permission—but whatever Yuri needed, Otabek wanted to give; he couldn’t even blame the lingering tendrils of subspace for that acquiescence. He was always willing to give Yuri what he needed. Then Yuri deliberately turned his head to look down Otabek’s body, and, just as slowly, returned to meet Otabek’s gaze. “I can see you’re enjoying this.” 

“So far. But promises were made,” Otabek said archly and craned his neck for another kiss, but the verbal exchange had them fully settled back into their usual synergy, so Yuri sat up with a smirk.

“Which I intend to keep, so these should come off,” Yuri said, hooking his thumb under the waistband of Otabek’s sleep pants. 

“I’d offer to help, but…” He raised his hands and gave Yuri a grin. 

“I can manage.” Yuri ogled broadly as he made a show of easing the pyjamas over Otabek’s erection, then slid the pants off his legs. 

“The question is, can you manage to make it back to my lips without a detour?” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes, deciding how to deal with Otabek’s blatant provocation. “Are you questioning my resolve?” 

“Actions speak louder than words. You’re lingering, Yuri.” 

“I’m savouring,” he said, rising to his knees to push off his sleep shorts, kicking them off his feet as he crawled back up to cage Otabek between his arms again. Yuri’s grin got wider as he ran one hand up Otabek’s arm to hook his fingers into the binding. “Last time we were here, I’ll admit I had no clue.” Yuri leaned in, his breath brushing Otabek’s lips as he finished the thought, “But now I know exactly how good we can be.”


End file.
